


Afterglow

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, Fluff, Love, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Fira, of the Lark's Fortune and Corso have finally brought their feelings out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Sometimes, not very often it seems there were these moments where it just seemed as if everything was right with the galaxy and where it seemed there was nothing more of the galaxy than what was right there in front of you.

Corso was pretty sure he was in one of those moments right now. It seemed that anything outside of the Lark’s Fortune or even just the cabin didn’t exist.

And when he felt the light press of lips against his forehead and warm skin against his and the weight of his captain moving over him it just added to that. He was pretty sure he’d never get sick of her being the first thing he saw most mornings. Maybe it was just him being love-drunk or still half asleep but there was something about her that she just seemed to glow. She looked bright.

“Mornin’” He drawled reaching out to brush his knuckles against her cheek taking a moment to draw in the sight before him before he pulled her into a slow kiss that when he broke it off he was grinning.

He stretched slowly before putting an arm behind his head. “Maybe I should confess that I love ya more often…” Fira noticed how his grin turned to an impish smirk, most likely remembering last night as he trailed a hand over her bare back and she felt her skin prickle in response “Judging from the reaction I got,”

“Oh?” Fira tilted her head just a bit, trailing a hand invitingly over his chest.

“Yeah,” He smiled before Fira dipped her head to kiss him softly, running her fingers through his dreads as she did so before she started to kiss at his jawline hearing him let out a gasping breath as she did so.

She felt the press of his hands against her hips before he shifted the pair of them over. He grinned at the little surprised noise she made when he did that, brown eyes meeting green before he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her hands were in his dreads again, lightly tugging as she pulled him down once more for a teasing kiss, lightly catching his lip as she did so sending a shiver down his spine.

Fira shivered a touch when she felt the familiar, warm press of his hands running over her sides and let out a gasp when she felt the dip of his head to her collarbones. She tipped her head back as he kissed up her throat, her green eyes shutting for a moment. Letting herself get lost in the press of him against her and the feeling of his lips against her skin and how warm his skin was against hers and the brush of calloused fingers against her skin.

It felt safe, it felt secure and most importantly it felt good. It felt right, as if she was just in the right place in the whole galaxy.

She never wanted to loose that feeling.

He pressed his lips to that spot just underneath her ear that tended to make her shudder whenever he kissed her there. And she did, not for the first time since the last night.

“I love you,” Fira breathed, fingers still twined in his hair.

“I know,” He said with a grin mimicking her response from last night, and grinned more when he saw the way she shook her head at him and let out a small giggle.

He was pretty sure he’d never get tired of hearing that, it was a good sound.

She looked at him, green eyes meeting brown, “I’m sorry,”

“You’re sorry?” He tilted his head slightly

  
She smiled, “For not saying it sooner,” She looked away, “I… knew how I felt for ages but for some reason… I got scared…” She sighed, “Freaked out, thought about pushing you away… ”

She felt his hand against her cheek and she placed hers over his and somehow it spoke volumes. “Best thing that ever happens to me and I try to push away… stupid right?”

The way he caught her gaze managed to speak everything he couldn’t quite say right at that moment and he noticed a slight smile come to her lips.

She reached out her other hand and felt him link his fingers with hers.

“I’m not running away any more.”

**Author's Note:**

> And so, I have finally got to this point in the romance. (Actually since writing this I have completed the smuggler/corso romance) It's been a long time coming and I have eagerly been awaiting personally going through this conversation myself. 
> 
> I started playing swtor last September and so I have now been playing the game for a year and have been writing and posting fic for the same amount of time.
> 
> It's been a real adventure as although I've been writing since before I can remember I haven't publicly posted anything for a very long time until I started playing this game.
> 
> And I just want to thank everyone who actually reads these works and those who post comments or give me Kudos. You people are awesome and it keeps giving the motivation to keep going and keep writing.
> 
> Here's to 2014 and all it entails and I hope it involves fic and continuing my improvement at writing


End file.
